כל ההתחלות קשות
by Amandagold
Summary: אני לא ממש יודעת איך לעשות את זה אז פשוט תכנסו ותקראו ותגידו לי מה אתם חושבים..


**זה הסיפור השני שאני מעלה לכאן אבל זה הראשון שאני ממש הולכת להמשיך.. זה לא הפעם הראשונה שאני כותבת סיפורים אבל אני אף-פעם לא מעלה אותם..מקווה שתהנו, ואם לא אכפת לכם, תגיבו, אני רוצה לדעת מה אתם חושבים.**

* * *

למה תמיד אני חייב להישאר בחוץ? זה לא פייר שכל פעם שקוויל צריך בייביסיטר סאם מחייב אותי! זה תמיד "סת' לך תשמור עליה" ו"אתה לא יכול לבוא, סת'. אתה קטן מידי" , טוב אני לא! למה קולין לא שומר על קלייר? או ברדי?

"סת'! אני רוצה בנדנדה!" קלייר משכה את החולצה שלי כדי להשיג תשומת לב,

"אז לכי, מתוקה" אמרתי וכרעתי על ברך אחת כדי להסתכל עליה,

"אבל יש מישהו.." היא אמרה מבויישת, הסתכלתי לעבר הנדנדות וראיתי ילדה בערך בת שלוד מנסה לעלות על הנדנדה, הייה לה שיער חום מתולתל שנפל לה על הכתפיים וכל פעם שהיא קפצה וניסתה לעלות השיער שלה קפץ כמו קפיצים, צחקתי לעצמי וחזרתי להסתכל על קלייר,

"את רוצה שנלך לשאול אותה איך קוראים לה?" שאלתי, היא הנהנה ודילגה לעבר הנדנדות, קמתי ורצתי אחריה, דואג שהיא לא תיפול, קוויל הזהיר אותי, ואני מצטט ' אם אני אראה עליה שריטה אחת, אני מורידת לך את הראש!' , אם זה מה שהטבעה עושה, אני מוותר! ועוד על ילדה בת 4? אתה צריך לחכות על החיים שלה כדי להתחיל לצאת איתה! מה זה שווה? וגם, עד שהיא מבינה שהיא מאוהבת בך היא תרצה לצאתעם בנים אחרים, לא?

"סת'!" קלייר צעקה, שנייה לפני שהיא פגעה בריצפה הרמתי אותה ושמתי אותה על הנדנדה,

"בפעם הבאה, תקראי לי" אמרתי ודחפתי את הנדנדה, הרגשתי משיכה קטנה בחולצה, הסתכלתי למטה וראיתי את הילדה הקטנה ממקודם, העיניים החומות שלה מבויישות אבל גדולות, הרגשתי שהזמן נעצר, נמשכתי אליה עם מיליון חוטים- מיליון חוטי ברזל, כדור- הארץ, השמש, הכוכבים, הכל הסתובב סביבה,

"אתה יכול להעלות אותי בבקשה?" היא שאלה, הקול שלה כמו פעמונים ברוח, כל מה שיכולתי לעדות זה להנהן, היא חייכה חיוך שחשף שתי שורות של שיניים קטנות ולבנות, הנחתי אותה על הנדנדה ונדנדתי אותה ואת קלייר ביחד,

"אמנדה? אמנדה?" שמעתי אישה צועקת.

"אני כאן, אמא!" היא צעקה, הורדתי אותה מהנדנדה, והיא רצה לאמא שלי,

"היי, אני מצטער.. לא ידעתי שזה ידאיג אותך.." אמרתי ובתנועה אוטומטית היד שלי הלכה למאחורי העורף.

"לא,לא זה בסדר." היא אמרה וחייכה.

"תוריד אותי! למטה!" קלייר ציוותה עליי, הורדתי אותה והיא רצה לארגז החול עם אמנדה מאחוריה,

"היא שלך? אתה נראה צעיר מידי בשביל ילדים.." היא אמרה כשהתיישבה על הספסל,

"אוה, לא, היא של אח שלי.."אמרתי מתיישב לידה,

"ממש חמודה" היא אמרה מחייכת, רציתי להגיד לה שם אמנדה חמודה אבל הטלפון שלה צלצל,

"הלו?.. מה?.. לא, את לא יכולה לעשות את זה!.. מי ישמור עליה עכשיו? לא.. לא.. טוב אני כבר אמצא משהו.. ביי" היא ניתקה את הטלפון והחזירה אותו לתיק.

"אפשר לשאול מה קרה?" שאלתי,

"הבייביסיטר הודיעה לי שהיא לא יכולה לשמור על אמנדה.. מי ישמור עליה עכשיו?"היא נאחנה.

"אני יכול.. אני במילא שומר על קלייר, והחברות של האחים שלי מאוד אוהבות תינוקות.."

"אוי, אתה מציל חיים! תודה רבה!" היא אמרה בהתרגשות,

"זה לא בעיה, באמת, מתי את צריכה שאני אשמוא עליה?"

"עכשיו, אני צריכה לטוס להביא את הדברים שלנו, אנחנו עוברים לכאן" היא אמרה והתרגשות חדשה הציפה את קולה,

"אממ' או-קיי, אין בעיה." אמרתי טיפה בשוק,

"אמנדה? חומד! בואי רגע!" אמדנה רצה לאמא שלה הכי מהר שהרגליים הקטנות שלה לקחו אותה, "את זוכרת את לורן?" אמנדה נראתה מבולבלת אבל אז הנהנה, "טוב, אז היא לא יכולה לשמור עלייך, אז סת' ישמור עלייך במקום! סת נכון..?" הנהנתי ואמנדה חייכה אליי, היא הושיטה אליי ידיים ואני הנחתי אותה על הברכיים שלי,

"טוב, אני רואה שאין בעיה להשאיר אותכם לבד, אני אחזור מחר בערב, יש לה כל מה שהיא צריכה בתיק. ביי נסיכה, נתראה מחר." היא נתנה לה נשיקה במצח ורצה למכונית, היא נעצרה בתנועה חדה והסתובבה.

מה הטלפון שלך?" היא צעקה, למרות שגם אם הייתה לוחשת הייתי שומע אותה, הבאתי לה הטלפון שלי ומיהרתי בחזרה לאמנדה וקלייר.

"קלייר, כבר מאוחר" אמרתי כשהתחיל להחשיך.

"לא רוצה הביתה!" היא אמרה והמשיעכה לשחק בחול,

"אבל קוויל מכחה לך" כל פעם שמישהו מזכיר את קוויל קלייר קופצת, וכמו שחשבתי היא קפצה על הרגליים ורצה לכיוון המדרכה,

"בוא כבר, סת'!" קלייר צעקה לי, הרמתי את אמה (היא לא אוהבת שקוראים לה אמנדה) על הידיים ורצתי לקלייר, לקחתי את התיק שלה ושמתי על הגב. בדרך הבייתה קלייר התעייפה אז עכשיו יש לי שתי תינוקות ישנות על הידיים, ותיק ורוד על הגב.

"סת'! קלייר בסדר?" קוויל בא בריצה,

"כן, היא ישנה" הבאתי לו את קלייר ושמתי את אמה בעדינות על הספה,

"מה זה סת'? ראית ילדה בגן שעשועים והחלטת לגנוב אותה?" פול שאל

"לידיעתך, אני שומר עלייה כי אמא שלה הייתה אמורה לטוס להביא את הדברים שלהם לכאן" אמרתי

"אהה..אז אמא שלה שווה?" הוא שאל וג'ייק הרביץ לו בראש,

"לא יודע.." מלמלתי, עכשיו כשחושבים על זה, אני לא ראיתי אותה. ראיתי דמות נשית, אבל לא אותה..

"אחי, תעזוב אותו, הוא הוטבע.." אמברי לחש לפול. לקחתי כרית שהייתה לידי ובתנועה חדה זרקתי אותה על פול, ברגע שהיא פגעה לו בפרצוף היא השמיעה כל של 'פפט' קטן ונחתה על הרצפה.

"סת'! אתה הוטבעת?" ג'ראד צעק כשנכנס פנימה,

"ששש! יופי! הערת אותה!" לקחתי את אמה על הידיים ונדנדתי אותה מצד לצד, היא הסתכלה עליי ולאט לאט העיניים שלה נעצמו והיא חזרה לישון.

"מה?" שאלתי כשקלטתי שהעיניים של כולם נעוצות עליי.

"כלום.." הם מלמלו וחזרו לעשות מה שהם עשו מקודם.


End file.
